The Sorcerer's Stone
by sevenbookchallange
Summary: Welcome to The Sorcerer's Stone a series of one-shots based off of the chapter titles, some related some not. Not every chapter may be what it seems. Book one: CH: 15 James takes his family in the forbidden forest. Someone comes out a hero. Find out who.
1. Author Note

A/N: Welcome to the Seven Book Challenge. We are taking the tittles from each chapter from all seven books. We are writing a one-shot for each chapter. Some of them will coincide with each other. The chapter that are in each book will be together in one "Story," like this "story" will be in the Sorcerer's Stone. To receive the other "Stories" please follow the author not just the story. We will put up one on Saturday and one on Sunday.

There will be two writer. We will be trying to do every other chapter but there will be times when we do two in a row. Are names are Spark and Ruby.

Sincerely,

S&R

P.S. The first chapter _The Boy Who Lived_ will be posted later today.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**The Boy Who Lived**

By: Spark

George was with his wife in the labor room, they were going to have their first child after two years waiting. They were trying for a year and three month before Angelina came and told him that he was going to be a father. It was one of the happiest day of his life, it fell in with the day Fred and him opened the shop and the day Angelina became his wife. Now this was going to be another one.

George kissed Angelina on the top of her head as she gave another push. She squeeze his hand hard. George thought that she might have broken his hand, he may not able to hold a beater's bat right again. She looked up at him.

"I never letting you touch me again." George smiled. He knew from his brothers that not true.

"Ok, love." He let her squeeze his hand again.

The healer give him a smile before telling Angelina. "One big push and we will have the head." Angelina give a big push. "We have the head," The healer said very excitedly. "Give me another push and we'll have the body." Again Angelina gave one. "You have a baby boy." The healer said before cutting off the cord. He handed the baby to a healer-in-training, for the baby to be clean. The healer finished with Angelina before a healer-in-training came and whispered in his ear. He nodded and went with the healer-in-training.

Angelina looked up at her husband. "What is happening?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I don't know, Angel." George climb on the bed and hugged his wife. The healer came back with a frown on his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I have some bad news." George nodded for him to continue. "Your son is not breathing. We are going to do everything we can." The healer give them a weak smile before walking away.

"George, did he just say that our son is not breathing." Angelina looked up at George." George nodded. He was still taking it all in. His son, the one they been waiting for two years for this to happen to hold his child but he couldn't because he wasn't breathing.

Why was this happening to him? He lost his brother and best friend in a war to make this world a better place. He wasn't in a happy place after that not until the angel next to him in. Now he might not be a father to that little boy.

George wanted to ran outside and scream at the world for doing this to him but he couldn't leave his wife alone. He also didn't want to explain to the family that was waiting outside why he was running away. If this baby didn't make it would Angelina and him try again.

He could feel Angelina tears soaking his shirt. He rubbed her back to help her. He didn't want to lose his brother and son within two years of each other. George looked up at the ceiling. He said to who was listening to care of his son.

"George, Angelina," George looked down from the ceiling to look at the healer. There was a smile on his face. "I have great news," He waited for a second before continuing. "Your son lives." The healer moved out of the way to show a healer-in-training holding their son.

The healer-in-training handed the baby to Angelina. George looked down at his son. He had a caramel skin tone. He had a tuff of black hair on his head. He eyes were closed and George couldn't wait to see them looking up at him with such love. He had a bridge of freckles on his little nose. He was beautiful in George's eyes.

"What should we name him?" George looked from his son to his wife. George smiled.

"Fred," It was a new beginning for all of them. The closing of one door and the opening of another. George took Fred from Angelina. "You are my little miracle."


	3. The Vanishing Glass

The Vanishing Glass

By

Ruby

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the London Circus. Tonight we have a magical show for you so sit back relax and enjoy." The man on the stage with stripped pants and a red frock coat and matching vest and shirt bowed after his little speech. "I am your ringmaster for this evening and for the first act I introduce our tight rope twins, the Silver sisters." He spread out his arm indicating where the audience should look next.

The tight rope high above the stage was illuminated. Two women in silver sparkly leotards stood on opposite platforms with one small tight rope in between. The lady on the right stepped onto the rope with a balancing pole in her hand. She stood there and the lady on the left stepped onto the rope as well. The both moved forward and each step was in sync. When they reached the middle they paused. The twin on the right grasped the others hand and flipped into a hand stand balancing on the others hands. She moved her hands up to her sister's shoulders. She held the pose for a few second before falling backward and landing neatly back on the tight rope. As she landed though the other sister wobbled and the crowd gasped. Once both of them were secure they moved towards the end of the tight rope and finished their act.

One by one the other act when up on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is not time for our final act. Maybe I present to you Lilly and her act The Vanishing Glass." The stage went dark.

Lilly Potter stepped on to the mostly dark stage. There was no hint of nerves; she had been doing this trick for years now. Five years in fact, ever since she had gotten out of Hogwarts. She was welcome with open arms to the circus when she had performed something they had never seen. It would be the star of the show they said. They were right for they always save the best for last.

That is why Hugo Weasley was there tonight. He had heard about the act and there was only one explanation about how it was done, magic, and not the sleight of hand type, the real type. The act had to be done by a witch or wizard. It was the only way possible. Technically performing magic in front of muggles was illegal. Though, it was not like the performer of this act was harming anyone while performing this magic. Hugo was here to check out the breach in security. The head of Magical Law Enforcement was pretty lenient. As long as no one was being injured in the act or it hadn't been revealed to any muggles than magic really exists the head would let the perpetrator off with a warning. Obviously the act would have to cease after this meeting. Hugo sighed and waited for the act to begin.

The lights light came up and Lilly was standing center stage. Hugo started at the sight of his cousin standing on stage. Though Lilly had been gone for five years he did not expect her to be behind this.

"Tonight ladies and gentlemen you will see this glass disappear." She gestured to the large panel of glass behind her. "First let me show you that this glass is very much real and very solid." Lilly grabbed a wrench from her pocket and banged it against the glass. There was a pong. The Lily pulled out a small stone and threw it as hard as she could against the glass and it stuck and cracked the glass. "As you can see this is very much so a piece of glass. Now let me get rid of it." With a wave of her hand the glass disappeared and the rock that was imbedded into it fell to the floor. "Let me show you that the glass is really gone." She walked right through where the glass had been. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen that was the Vanishing Glass goodnight!" The stage went dark again. The audience clapped then started to disperse. Hugo stayed in his seat and wait until everyone had left before climbing down the seats to the stage. He stood there and looked around before finding the entrance to backstage. He went down and soon after he ran into Lilly.

"Hugo!" She called out surprised. "Wh- What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Can we talk Lilly? somewhere in private?" He asked.

"Of course, my dressing room should be perfect for that." She led him to the room. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked as she closed the door.

"I have come as representative to the Ministry they want you to discontinue you act. Obviously no one has been harmed so you don't have to worry about that but does anyone know that you are a witch?"

"No, they don't. I made sure of that."

"Good then you won't be punished. You will be let off with a warning obviously you will have to go to a hearing." Hugo rubbed his face. Lilly stayed quiet. "Lilly, may I ask why you are here doing this?"

She stayed quiet for a moment. "We were close you and I when we were younger. The thing is I never really felt right in our family. It was full of heroes and extraordinary people. I didn't want to worry about not being one. I liked being normal. I don't want to be the best of the best. Here I am just a girl with an act. No one overly special and I love that. I didn't want to be known and Harry Potter's daughter. I would be expected to do too much in the world. Here I am Lilly Levan's just another girl in the world. I love it."

"I understand Lilly. We will work something out after the hearing. In the meantime you can stay with me if you wish."

"I guess that will work. Let me get my things and we can apparate to your place right anyway." Hugo nodded and soon after they had left.


	4. The Letters From No One

The Letters From No One

By Spark

Rose looked around the house that Scorpius and her purchase a couple of months ago. They were in the middle of remodeling it. When they bought it, it wasn't livable but the saw the potential of it. The workers were around the house working on it. Rose had come to see the work that was being done. She was in the living room when a worker came up to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy," It took a moment for Rose to realize that he was talking to her.

"Sorry," She smiled at the man. He give her a smile.

"We found this in the mater's bedroom." The man was holding out a bundle of letters. Rose took the letters from him.

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Wyatt," He said. Rose nodded.

"Mr. Wyatt," He nodded before going back to work. Rose looked at the letters and saw there was no name to send it to or a return address. They were tried in a lilac ribbons. Rose didn't know what to do with them. Should she read them or give them to the ministry or burn them so no one can read them. She probably talk to Scorpius about it before she did anything. She decide to take them back to her flat.

When she got home, she placed the letters on the counter before going to try to get comfortable while seven months pregnant. She changed out of her work robes into an old pair of Scorpius pajamas and an old t-shirt. She went in the kitchen to start dinner for her and her husband. Dinner was almost done before she got an owl, it told her that Scorpius wasn't going to be home for dinner. She sighed and put a plate away for him. She put her plate on the table and remembered the letters that were sitting on the counter. She went and got them before sitting down to eat. Rose put the letters in front of her. She looked at them as she ate. Maybe she should read one before telling Scorpius about them and deciding on what to do with them. She untied the ribbon and took the first letter off the pile. She saw that the first letter wasn't sealed. She opened it.

23-4-1971

Dear Sweetheart,

If you're reading this my husband and any children we had didn't make it through the war…

I'll started at the beginning, my husband and I bought this house as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to power. I hope you know who I'm talking about because I won't say his name because this might be the last letter.

I'll tell you a little about myself. I won't tell you my name because if this gets in the wrong hands. Any names I use will be fake. I will call my husband Tim. It is a common name that anyone can use. Tim and I were married about two years ago. We decide to a buy a house before our first child is born. It was a beautiful house to us. We just finished the baby's room and we can't wait until he gets here. We know it going to be hard to have a child during this time but we want a family and live our lives to the fullest.

I decide to write letters to tell you my story so no one will forget. I hope you find strength in my words. I'll tell you how I came to this decision, yesterday was my husband birthday and he told me he wishes for a better world for our child and I couldn't agree more with him. At first I was going to write to my children and grandchildren telling them what we lived for but as I started writing nothing came to mind to tell them. These were the first words that came to me.

As I tell you my story I hope you learn all about me and family.

Love,

Me.

Rose folded the letter and felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know the woman's story but from what she knew from the first war it was a hard time for any one during that time. Rose put the letter aside. She glanced at the clock and saw what time it was. Scorpius still wasn't home.

She picked up the second letter and opened it.

12-6-1972

Dear Sweetheart,

I know it has been awhile since I wrote but a lot of things had happen. Tim and I had our first son, Joey. He is the sweetest little boy there is. We just celebrated Joey's first birthday. Tim's parents and mine came to be here for it. It was hard to travel during this time because the ministry was keeping taps on everyone who traveled around the country.

It was sweet to see Joey put all of the cake in his mouth. He got it all over his face.

Rose let out a laugh because she knew how that was because of her cousins' kids.

That was cute. Joey got many gifts for his birthday. It was a bright spot in all the news we been hearing. In the paper yesterday, there a death of someone we knew at school. We weren't close but there was no reason for them to die.

On Tim's way to work he was stopped by someone asking him if they could help them. Tim didn't want to but he had to turn away from him. The Minister told us to be aware always. I'm scared for our lives.

Some days I don't want to leave the house to know what can happen to me or Joey. I fear for Tim everyday he has to go to work. If you are reading keep us in your thoughts.

You're probably wondering what happen in the world since my last letter. All I can tell you is that He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Name is getting stronger. Many are following him. There are people who are standing up to him. I hope they win because I want to see my child grow up.

I have some good news for you. I'm two months pregnant with my second child. Take that with you.

Love,

Me.

Rose couldn't know how people did it back then. Somehow her grandparents did it. She was happy for whoever these people were. They found happiness in the darkest time. She grabbed the next letter without realizing it.

18-8-1973

Dear Sweetheart,

I'm really bad at this letter writing but I have a reason for this time. At the last letter I told you I was going to have baby but I lost it. I know you want to cry but please don't because everything is going to work out ok in the end. I know it is. You're probably wondering how it happen.

I had taken Joey out for ice cream because it was hot. We were sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when there was an attack. Something had blown up in the street. I had just covered Joey in time so he wasn't hurt. I stayed over him until an auror touch my shoulder and told me I could get up. I looked around and saw what happen.

There was a big hole in the ground, many shops had windows missing. There were many people hurt, there were healers helping them. The auror asked if everything was okay. I nodded. He called a healer over to look at me and Joey. The healer looked me over and asked about me. When he found out that I was pregnant, he asked if I would make it to the hospital to make sure everything was okay. I nodded and grabbed Joey's before heading to the hospital.

When we got there, we had to wait for an hour before a healer could see us. The healer looked tried. I smiled at her to help with everything going on. She smiled and checked me out. When she saw that there was no more baby, she frown and nodded. I give her a smile in understanding before leaving and head home to tell Tim that we had lost the baby.

I fell in a depression for about eight months before I found out I was pregnant again. I couldn't hide my happiness from Tim because he knew right away. I'll stop telling you about my life and tell what happen in the world right now.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name has gained more followers, you don't know who these people are and the killings have increased. Every day we are seeing more deaths in the paper. It is scaring me. Tim is angrier, he wants to fight everyone. I don't leave the house at all unless I have an appointment with my midwife. I know Tim doesn't like to go to work. His boss is making him work more hours than he wants but he understands. The Ministry doesn't know what to do anymore. Many people are fleeing the country to get away from death. Tim and I are thinking of leaving the country before it's too late. I hope we do.

Me.

As Rose put the letter away, she could never understand losing someone in the war. Rose put the letter away before getting the other one.

12-11-1976

Dear Sweetheart,

I know it has been three years, since the last time I wrote but raising to kids under the age of five is hard and you can't find the time to write. But something has happen to Tim. He hasn't been home in three days. I connected the Ministry and they told me he hasn't showed up in two days. I'm worried that he has left me and the children. I worried that they tried to get Tim to join the Death Eaters. When he said he couldn't they may have killed him. I just hope that they don't find us.

Me.

Rose saw that there were two more letters. She looked around to make sure Scorpius wasn't home yet. She picked up the next letter.

3-12-1976

Dear Sweetheart,

It has been three weeks and no Tim. I thinking of going to take Joey and Jane into hiding.

Me.

Rose picked up the last letter.

26-12-1976.

Dear Sweetheart,

They found us.

Me.

Rose flipped the page over to see if she wrote on the other side but there were no more words. What happen to them? Did they make it through the war? Whatever happen to Tim? Rose had to find out.

"Rose," Rose looked up and saw her husband standing in the doorway. His briefcase was on the floor next to him. He looked tired. His tie was loose around his neck. Rose got up as fast as she could and ran to his arms. Scorpius let her come in. He kissed the top of her head. "Is something wrong, Rose?" He looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

Rose pointed at the table and showed Scorpius the letters. Scorpius let her go and went over to pick up the letters. Rose went to get Scorpius dinner, she placed it front of him as he read the letters. He ate as he read them. Rose sat next to him. Scorpius put the last letter down. "It is sad. Where did you find these?"

"In our new house. They found them in the master bedroom. I want to know what happen to them." Rose threw her husband a look. He didn't know how sad this was. Scorpius sighed. He knew she would do it without him or not.

"Okay, tomorrow we will go to the Ministry and find out." Scorpius it was better to agree with a pregnant woman. Rose threw her arms around him.

The next day, Rose and Scorpius found out that their home was owned by Zachariah and Natalie Cavanaugh. They had two child Benjamin and Rachel. Zachariah disappeared during the war. Natalie died in 1977. The children were raised by their martial grandparents after their mother's death. The children still live in England today. There was an address for both of them.

Rose wrote them both a letter asking if they would meet her at the Leaky Cauldron the next day. She was surprise when they agreed to meet her.

Rose sat in a booth and waited for her visitors to show up. A man and a woman walked in, they found their way to her table.

"Rose Malfoy," The man asked. Rose nodded. "I'm Benjamin Cavanaugh and this is my sister Rachel Devin."

"Hello, can you please take a seat." Benjamin and Rachel took a seat across from. They waited for her to say something. Rose the letters out of her purse. "I found these in my new house." She pushed them towards them. "These are letters that your mother wrote while she was living there. I think they belong to you." Tears came to their eyes.

"Thank you, we have been trying to find things about both of our parents for some time now," Rachel said. Rose smiled at them.

"I hope I'd help with that." Rose frown. "I don't know what happen with your father though." They smiled at her.

"You help a lot." Benjamin said. Rose smiled and got up. She walked to the door and saw that Benjamin and Rachel had their heads together, looking at the letters. Rose smiled and left the building.


	5. The Keeper of Keys

The Keeper of Keys

by Ruby

Hello, I am Jean, Olympe Maxine and Rubeus Hagrid's daughter. I am the keep of keys well not keys per say but people's secrets. I just think keep of keys sounds cooler. The thing is everyone seems to tell me everything even if I don't ask for it. Everyone seems to trust me the most apparently.

You see Scorpius told me that he likes Rose and Rose told me that she like Scorpius. If they had just told each other it would have made life a lot easier.

What other secret do I know?

Well James enjoys ballet.

Lilly wants to join a circus.

Hugo is particularly good at writing.

Albus is a parselmouth.

Teddy and Victoire are no longer virgins.

There is probably more but those are the main ones you see.

I am Jean Hagrid the keep of the keys and I'll probably always be that.

So a few months ago I came across a note that was not intended for me. It was intended for Lilly and it was from Rose. When I came across it it seemed as if it had already been read by Lilly for I was cleaning up our stuff off the table to take it up to the dormitory, she was running to the bathroom and she would meet there. So while cleaning up I had just happened to find the note and read it. It wasn't very long it was just telling Lilly that Rose really like Scorpius. There were other things but that was the gist of it.

Now the day after that happened Scorpius came up to me and asked if we could talk in private. He wanted to ask my advice you see. There was this girl that he liked, that happened to be Rose, and he wondered if I could give him some advice on how to start dating here. I told him to tell her that he liked her but he was not going for that at all. I told him that, that was the best advice I could give him.

Oh well.

So one summer I was spending some time over at the Potters. It was a place that I was always welcome at. In any case one night I saw James trying to sneak out of the house. Now me and James had been partners in crime before. So I went up to him and asked him why he wanted to get out of the house. If it was a good reason I would help him. He didn't give me a real answer at first. He said because I need to. I just stared at him and it wasn't long until he told me that he was going to the London Ballet tonight. I let him leave the house, though; when he came back I was going to ask more about his like of ballet.

We hid in the attic the next afternoon.

"So ballet." I stated.

"So what? I like ballet. I find it very interesting." He huffed.

"I never said anything was wrong with it. It was just a surprise is all. How often do you go?" I asked him.

"Twice a summer and once during Christmas holiday." He grumbled. "The thing though," he started as his face lit up, "is that they are so graceful and powerful. I love the way they move. That is why I am also taking ballet lessons during the summer and during the school year there is a fifth year helping me out. He is a really good teacher. He wants to go professional after school as do I. Don't tell anyone though okay? I will get the mickey torn out of me if you do." He pleaded.

"You secret is safe with me."

Who knew?

"I can't do it anymore!" Lilly yelled as she stormed into the dorm.

"Can't do what?" I asked.

"Everyone expects me to be to be so great and grand and have so much talent because I am Harry Potter daughter and I'm sick of it. I can't take it anymore. I'm joining the circus when I get out of school."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Yes said dangerously quiet. "I have even got an act planed. It called the Vanishing Glass."

Some things you just never know.

"Hey Jean, I was wondering if you could read something for me?" Hugo asked.

"Sure what is it?" I wondered.

"I story I wrote." He handed it to me then walked away.

I read it and it was really good. He had some talent here.

Wow.

So again I was at the Potters one summer. I walked into Albus's room to see if he was willing to play quidditch later. I was expecting just to see him reading or something but instead he was speaking parseltongue with a snake. They seemed to be having a very good conversation. I didn't want interrupt. So I closed the door then knocked really loudly. I waited until he opened the door and then I proceeded to act like nothing happened.

So family inheritance.

So one time I walked into the girl's bathroom right before curfew.

"Oh Teddy"

"Oh Vicky"

Then I proceeded to walk out of the bathroom.

They are no longer virgins.

You see what I mean. I just seem to be the keep of keys.

**A/N: So next weekend we will not be posting any chapter for we have a funeral to go to. We will be returning to our schedule after though. Thank you for your patience.**


	6. Diagon Ally

Daigon Ally

By: Spark

Noise was coming from everywhere in the sitting room, it made Molly the elder very happy to hear her kids and grandkids. They needed to get going. They were meeting George, Angelina, and their kids at the joke shop. They had to get school supplies for Teddy, Vic, and Dom. "Alright, everyone," Molly yelled over them. "We need to get going. Bill…"

"Hugo, don't pull your sister's hair." Ron grabbed his son hand away from Rose's hair. Harry, who stood next to him, let out a laugh. Ron smiled and pointed to James. James was about to put something down Molly the younger's dress.

"James," Harry grabbed the thing in James hand before it went down Molly the younger's dress. "Don't even think about it." James smile at his father before running over to his cousin Louis. Harry looked around before asking Ron. "Where are our wives?"

"Hiding behind us talking to Audrey and Fleur," Ron glanced behind him to see his wife and sister with their heads together.

"Before we were interrupted," She threw Hugo and James a look. "Bill, you and your family go first." Bill nodded. He grabbed Louis arm while his wife and daughters went through. He sent Louis first then he went.

"Percy, you next." Percy went through with his wife and daughters.

"Ron, you next." Ron picked up Hugo and went through followed by Rose and Hermione.

Ginny," Ginny grabbed Lily before she let Harry go with the boys. Ginny went through with Lily. Molly went after her.

Molly came in to George's and Angelina's sitting room. She saw that everyone was standing around ready to go. She moved out of the way so Arthur could come through.

Once Arthur was through, everyone trooped downstairs to the shop. "Hugo, Lily, Roxanne, Lucy, Albus, Rose," Molly wanted to say the three older boys but they were holding each other's hand ready with a smile on their faces. She knew she was going to lose. "Please take someone's hand." Rose and Lily took each other's hand while Lucy and Roxanne took each other's hand. Hugo took Al's hand they went over to James, Fred, and Louis." Molly sighed. She wanted them to take an adults hand. She saw her children trying not to laugh. She threw them a look.

George led them out if the shop. The first place they needed to go was Gringotts. One parent went in while the other stayed with the children.

When everyone was together again, they headed for the shops.

"Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies first?" James, Fred, and Louis said.

"No, let's go to Flourish and Blott's," Rose yelled over the boys.

"I need to get new robes," Vic yelled over all of them.

"Why don't we all go to Flourish and Blott's first, then the fathers can take the younger ones to the quidditch shop and the women will take the older ones to Madam Malkin's for robes then we'll all meet at Florean's." Everyone agreed with Hermione's plan.

On their way to the bookstore, Dom and Molly the younger made kissing face at Vic and Teddy. Vic kept throwing them looks for them to stop. They would just laugh and wait until she would turn back to Teddy before they started again. All the boys expect Teddy were huddle together. They were coming up with something. The other four girls were talking about what to get when they get to the bookstore.

When they got to the bookstore everyone went their own way. Fleur went with Dom to get her school books. Teddy and Vic went to get the books they were going to need for the upcoming school year. The younger ones who weren't getting books for school started looking for books that they wanted. By a silence agreement everyone started to meet at the front with everything they needed. Harry and Ron were the first ones there since they didn't need anything. The adults came first than the school year kids. The younger ones came with one book. They were waiting for only one more person. That person was Rose.

Hermione was about to send Ron to find her when she turned the corner carrying five books. She smiled at her parents.

"Can I please get these books?" Hermione could never say no to her kids when it came to books. She smiled at her daughter.

"Sure, honey." Hermione took the books from her and took the one book that Hugo had to pay for them.

Harry leaned closer to Ron. "Are you sure you that Rose is yours?"

Ron smiled. "Hermione said that I was there but for some reason I don't remember being there."

His brothers had heard them because they were laughing. "Ron, we say that about at least one of our children." Percy smiled. His brothers nodded. "If Lucy didn't have the red hair I would have thought that she wasn't mine."

"I know what you mean, if Roxanne didn't have that cute button nose like me." The men looked at George's big nose. They smiled at him and nodded agreeing with him when they didn't believe it at all.

"At least your kids have something from you. Lily looks just like Ginny. I don't even know…"

"Harry," Ron warned him. Ron has seen his sister and wife walking over to them.

"If Lily is mine." Harry finished. Ron bowed his head and shook it.

"Trust me, Harry James Potter, she is yours." Harry turned around to see his wife standing behind him. Ginny had her arms crossed. She gave her husband a look. Harry give her a smile.

"I was just joking, love. I know Lily is all mine." He step forward and tried to kiss his wife but Ginny moved out of the way.

"We'll see tonight when you sleep on the couch," Ginny turned away and followed the kids out of the store. His brothers-in-laws slapped him on the back before leaving the store. Harry followed them out.

When Harry got outside the women had left with the older children for Madam Malkin's. The fathers were waiting for me with the younger children. Harry's kids were looking at him with their arms crossed like he was slow. Harry smiled at them before taking Lily's hand and headed for Quality Quidditch Supplies. Everyone followed him.

As soon as Harry opened the door the kids ran in all different direction. The men stood in the doorway watching their children before going after them. Harry, George, and Ron were watching the five boys when James turned to his father.

"Dad, I'm going to look at the chaser gloves." Harry nodded and watched James go over there before he turned back to the other boys. It was quiet for five second before there was a crash. Everyone looked towards the crash and saw James standing next to it with a sorry smile on his face.

Harry ran after his son before the clerk got to him. He got there two second before the clerk did. The clerk threw Harry a look. "Is he yours?" The clerk didn't recognize him. Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll pay for everything and trust me," Harry threw James a look. "He will be punish for his crime."

"Sir, I must do something." The clerk looked at James. Harry pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a blank piece of paper. It was a bank draft for Gringotts. Harry fill everything out.

"This should be enough," Harry handed it to the clerk. The clerk looked at the bank draft and his eyes shot out of his head.

"This is more than enough Mr. Potter." He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Harry grabbed James arm.

"I think it is time we left," Harry pulled James out of the shop.

The men gather the rest of the children and pulled them outside. They counted and saw that they were missing one. "Where is Hugo?" Ron looked around for his son. He went back in there to find his redhead son. Ron came back out while running his hand through his hair. "Hermione going to kill me." He mumbled under his breath.

"Hugo not in there?" Bill asked. Ron shook his head.

"I'm going to look for him. Can you guys take Rose with you and tell Hermione want happen." Ron headed away from the Leaky Cauldron. If he knew his son he would head for the pet shop. All that was going through his mind was Hermione was going to kill him for losing their son.

Ron walked pass the robe shop unbeknownst to him his wife saw him walk pass. Hermione looked out the window when she saw her redhead husband walked by. Hermione made her excuses to Ginny before walking out of the store. She follow her husband for about two seconds before she said something.

"Ron what are you doing?" Ron turned around to find his wife. He put on a smile to try to hide his worry.

"Hermione, are you done shopping for robes already." He tried to sound like he was happy to see her. Hermione could tell that Ron was trying to cover something.

"Ron answer my question," Hermione crossed her arms.

"I think I saw someone from work and I was looking for them to ask them something." Ron said the first thing he could think of.

"Who?" Hermione looked around to see the person. "I might know them."

"It's no one you know." Ron started looking for his redhead son. He saw his son heading down Knockturn Ally. "Excuse me I think I found him." Ron didn't wait for Hermione to say anything just left Hugo.

Ron ran after Hugo. He caught up with Hugo as soon as Hugo was about to go to Borgin and Burkes. Ron grabbed Hugo's arm before he went in. Hugo looked up to see who grabbed him. There was a look of surprise on his face.

"Dad," Hugo let out.

"Hugo." Ron started to pull his son out of there. "You are in big trouble, young man." Ron said. He was looking at his son he didn't see the person who he ran into. He looked up into wife's brown eyes. "Hermione," Was all Ron could get out before he recover. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, Ron" Hermione looked down at her son. "I see who you were looking for." Hugo looked up at his mum to see if he could get out of it. "You are in trouble just like your father said." Hermione saw her son look of hope. She looked up at Ron. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

They started to leave the Ally. They both grabbed one of Hugo's hand. Ron gave her his half smile. "I thought you would be mad at me."

"I am but I want to know why Hugo was going to Borgin and Burkes?" Hermione looked at Hugo. Ron looked down too.

"I am too." Hugo face got red and he had the Weasley blush. They both looked at him before Hugo said something.

"James, Fred, and Louis said if I could go to one of the shops in Knockturn Ally, I could be part of their group." Hugo frown because he betrayed his cousins. Ron and Hermione traded a look. They knew they were going to have to talk to James', Fred's, and Louis' parents. Hugo saw his parents' looks. "Are they going to get in trouble?" Hermione traded another with Ron and saw his look before she looked down at Hugo.

"They probably are." Hugo nodded. He saw that everyone was at the ice cream shop and they were all eating ice cream. Hugo started to run so he could get some but Hermione held him back. "Your punishment starts now. You can't get any ice cream." Hugo frowned and tears formed in his eyes. "Ron, take him as I go and tell their mothers." Ron and picked up his son.

"I think it's time for us to go home." Hermione nodded.

"I'll see you there." Hermione kissed Ron and tried to kiss Hugo but he wouldn't let her. She watch Ron head for the Leaky Cauldron before she went to find Ginny, Angelina, and Fleur.

She pulled them aside and told them what had happen. Ginny, Angelina, and Fleur decide to get their sons after they decide the punishment for them. They pulled them aside.

"James did you tell Hugo that he could be a part of your group if he went to Knockturn Ally?" James looked up at his mother. He saw that he better tell his mother. He traded looks with his cousins. They shrugged their shoulders, they knew they were already in trouble so they better tell the truth.

"Yes, Mum." James looked into his mother eyes.

"I think you three had enough fun for today. It's time to go home." Fleur grabbed Louis' arm and headed for Bill to tell him what is going on. Angelina grabbed Fred's and headed for home. Ginny took James and headed for Harry. Ginny and Harry talked a bit before Ginny took James home.

The rest of the day they finished getting everyone school supplies and anything else they needed. The rest of the children behave and had fun while James, Fred, Louis, and Hugo had to face punishment from their parents.


	7. The Journey from Platform 9 34

The Journey from Platform 9 ¾

By Ruby

I walked into Kings Cross Station my hands wound tight on my trolley. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. The only thing that was keeping me standing was the trolley my hands were so tight wrapped around. I was finally going. I couldn't believe it. I had been waiting all of my eleven years for this. Andromeda Tonks my grandmother urged me along. We needed to get to the train soon.

"Come on Teddy," She urged, "the train will be there in ten minutes." We started walking faster. The closer we got to platform 9 ¾ the more nervous I got. Then we were there. We paused for a moment to look around to see if anyone was looking. We were in the clear. We started out at a walk but by the time we reached the barrier we were running. We got to the other side of the barrier and slowed down to take in the sight before us. I thought it was magnificent. I had never seen anything so amazing in my life.

My grandmother helped me get my stuff onto the train. I had a whole compartment to myself. I hugged my grandmother goodbye and settle onto the train. The train started moving when a girl entered my compartment.

"Hello, I am Victoire Weasley, can I sit here? Nowhere else seems to work." She asked.

"Go ahead." I pointed to the seat across from me. "I know you, you're Bill's daughter right? I think I met you at a family reunion."

"I am his daughter. You must be Ted Lupin then, Uncle Harry's godson." She stated.

"That's right." I replied. There was loud noise outside the compartment. I was about to go see what it was when a boy opened the compartment door.

"Sorry about that," He said, "I'm Thomas Fletching by the way; you can call me Tom."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tom." Victoire said rather sarcastically. Tom stared at Victoire for a moment wondering whether or not to reply. He turned to Teddy apparently deciding against it.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Of course," I replied. "Don't mind her. I am Teddy by the way, Teddy Lupin."

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I took it to shake it. Tom walked in and I helped put his truck up into the rack. We sat down across from Victoire.

"I am Victoire Weasley for you information." She seemed slightly offended that she had to offer that information. Tom looked at her weirdly then hurriedly started talking to me about quidditch.

The lunch trolley had came and went where there was a knock on the compartment door. Victoire got up to see who it was.

"Hello?" She wondered.

"Hi," a soft voice squeaked. "I'm Valerie James. Can I sit with you guys. The compartment I had before, uh, wasn't very nice."

"Of course you can sit with us." Victoire said. "Come on you can sit next to me." She sat down and padded the seat next to her. Valarie sat down and smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

They started talking about the most random things and didn't stop all the way to Hogwarts.

**A/N: I am going to do all seven years so when I get all of them done I will post an author's note letting you know that if you want to read them to go back to this chapter. **


	8. The Storing Hat

"Weasley, Ronald," McGonagall's voice ring through the hall. Ron walked up the three stairs and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head. He gripped the stool and waited.

"Another Weasley," The hat said in his head.

Ron sighed. Yes he was another Weasley. The last boy out of seven. His parents only saw him as another mouth to feed. He wanted to be notice

Ah, you want to notice my parents. You want your brothers to respect you. You think the way to do that is to be Head Boy and Quidditch Captain.

Yes. It the only way.

Ah. I think you are destined for great things, Ronald Weasley. I think the house that will do it for you is, "Gry…"

No, wait I don't want to be the same house as the rest of my family.

But you want to do great thing so I have to put you in the house were you can do all that.

"Gryffindor," It went through the Great Hall.


	9. The Potions Master

The Potions Master

By Ruby

Professor McGonagall sighed and she looked over the application for Potions Master. None of them seem right. Professor Slughorn retired at the end of term and the post was now vacant. She rubbed her eyes and put the application she was reading down. She got up and walked over to the pitcher of water and poured herself a glass. She heard a tap, then another one, then another one, there was an owl at her window.

"Draco, my dear, you should send it out. I am sure that she would love to have you." Astoria told him.

"But Toria I am sure that all she remembers me as the son of two death eaters and a trouble maker at school." He replied.

"But you have changed so much since those days and besides you are amazing at potions. You would be perfect for the job."

"Alright Astoria I will send the application for you." Draco said. He attached it to the leg of the owl in front of him.

Professor McGonagall opened the envelope. She was pleasantly surprised to see and application from Draco Malfoy. She sat down and read it. Though he wasn't the perfect candidate he seemed like the best choice.

At breakfast the next morning an owl delivered a letter to Draco.

_Dear, Draco Malfoy,_

_I have read and reviewed you application for the Potions teacher's post. I would like you to come in for an interview and further analysis the day after tomorrow July 16. _

_ Thank you,_

_ Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

"Toria?" Draco called.

"Yes Draco dear?" She replied.

"I have an interview with Professor McGonagall the day after tomorrow." He said stunned.

"That is amazing dear. I am happy for you." She smiled at him.

Draco knocked on the door to the Headmistress' office.

"Come in," He heard. He opened the door to find Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk. A cauldron was set up right in front of it. "Mr. Malfoy, let us begin with a simple test of your potion skills. I need you to make the draught of living death. It is a N.E.W.T level potion and it will show your finesse while making potions."

"Yes ma'am" Draco said and got to work.

He finished a little while later.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy." She waved her wand and the caldron vanished and a chair appeared in its place. "Have a seat." She motioned to the chair in from her. He sat. "Now Mr. Malfoy, I want to ask you a question. Why do you want this post?"

"I did so much bad while I was as school here and I want to make up for it by doing something good." He said.

"Well, congratulations Professor Malfoy, you have got the job. As you know term starts September first. I will see you again then."


	10. The Midnight Duel

The Midnight Duel

By Spark

It was the first day of classes for James S. Potter. He was nerves on the inside but he didn't let that show to his new friends Jeremy Hanson and Oliver Wood Jr. but don't call him Oliver it is Wood. James was a Potter and everyone in school knew who he was. His cousins and best friends Fred and Louis Weasley knew how he felt about living up to his namesake.

All five of them were running late for Transfiguration. "James, you said this was the right way." Louis yelled at his cousin.

"Yeah, Professor Dewey not going to be very happy at us and we are going to get detention for being late." Jeremy said after Louis. Jeremy was always the practical person.

James got color to his cheeks. "Sorry, someone told me it was this way. It was the last time he listen to Dominique when he asked her where a classroom was. He was going to have to talk to her after this.

They walked in silence for the next five minutes before James walked in someone. The guy was taller than all of them. The five of them looked up at him. There was a scowl on his face. They saw that he was in Ravenclaw. "What are five Gryffindor first years doing out of class right now?" He sounded like was happy that they were out of class.

"We got lost trying to find the Transfiguration classroom," James said. There was a look in the boy's eye like he knew who James was.

"Sure," He didn't believe him. James nodded and open his mouth to speak. The boy cut in. "You think that you are Harry Potter's son that you and your friends can get away with anything."

"No." James let out somehow.

"Well let me tell you," The boy started to poke James in the chest.

"Can you please stop poking me?" James asked nicely.

"No, you are going to hear what I have to say, Potter." The anger in James was raising. The boy was about to start again when James pulled out his wand.

"I asked you to stop poking me." James raised his wand. The boy smiled.

"What are you going to do about it?" He laughed. "Why don't we see tonight let's see," He gave a moment of deep thought. "How about midnight in the Room of Requirements."

James so fuel by anger said. "I'll see you there." The boy laughed before turning around and walking away.

"James what did you get yourself into?" Jeremy asked.

"I think I just got myself in a duel." James somehow got out.

They finally found the transfiguration classroom and they will be serving detention the next night. The rest of the day James was nervous, he was having trouble in class. He couldn't even yell at his cousin for giving wrong directions. His friends were nervous for him. He was going to take on a fifth year. They didn't think he was going to make it. They held close to him. James kept watching the clock but it was moving slowly. He just wanted this night to be over.

When it was ten to midnight, all five boys got up and left the Gryffindor common room. They went to the Room of Requirement quietly. When they got there the fifth year boy was waiting for James there. He had brought a friend with him. He smiled at James. "I see you made it." James nodded nervously. The boys smiled widely before he walked passed a spot in the wall three times before a door appeared. Everyone went in. The boy turned to James. "Pick one of your friends as your second. Ted here is mine." He pointed to the boy next to him.

James turned to his friends, he sighed, closed his eyes, and picked one of them randomly. He finger landed on Jeremy. Jeremy sighed but nodded. "I picked Jeremy." The older boy laughed at the way James picked his second.

James got a good look at the room. It looked like a room for them to duel in. It was long with a mat running in the center. The room look good but James wasn't ready to die tonight. He looked at the boy. "Are you ready to die tonight, Potter?" He asked laughingly.

James didn't like that and he felt anger raise up in him. "No,"

"Then lets duel," James nodded and looked confident as he could. He walked to the center of the room. James gripped his wand in his left hand as he bowed to the boy. They turned and walked five paces. They turned around and a curse was already coming to James. James saw this and moved out of the way. He didn't know many jinxes but he threw his mum's favorite one. It was stopped by a silent shield charm. There was another jinx coming James' way. James again moved out of the way. There was only one way to stop this.

James threw his wand to the side and ran of the boy. The boy had a look of surprise on his face when saw what James was doing. James jump on top of him, knocking him over. James started throwing punches at him. Ted came over to get James of him but his friend waved him away. The boy flipped James over to where James was on the floor. The last thing James saw for the fists coming to his face.

!

James woke next in the hospital wing. The school nurse was standing over him. She smiled at him. "It's good to see you awake, Mr. Potter. You have many people out there waiting to see if you would wake." James sat up and smiled. His friends and cousins were probably outside waiting for him. "You had a broken nose," The nurse said giving James a glass of water. James drank it down.

"Can I leave?" James asked.

The nurse nodded. "You'll have to see the Headmaster." James got up and saw that he had a change of clothes there. He changed and went to find his friends and family.

When he got there, Vic, Dom, and Molly were sitting against the wall and his friends were pacing. James smiled. "Did anyone miss me?" Everyone turned to see him. Vic, Dom, and Molly hugged him while his friends slapped him on the back.

"Yes, don't do that again." Dom smiled. "Do you know who you were fighting?" James shook his head no. "Bill Thompson."

"Should I know who he is?" James said. They started walking away from the hospital wing.

"Yes, he is one of the biggest bullies in school and you just made him your enemy." Molly said.

"Oh, he'll leave me alone," James smiled. They give him a confused look. "Because I don't think he wants it to get out that a first year beat him up," There was a mischievous look in his eye. "And I'm James Potter." They all laughed.


	11. Halloween

Halloween

By Ruby

**A/N: I am sorry that this chapter did not get posted last week, so to rectify my mistake three chapters will be posted this week. **

"Come on!" Harry yelled from the bottom of the stair from Number Twelve. Thankfully there wasn't a picture of Sirius's mother there. They just decided to replace the entire wall to circumvent the permanent sticking charm. It cost a pretty penny but it was worth it. Especially when he and Ginny had starting having children. There was always some form of noise, like this afternoon. All of the kids, well that is to say, Al, James, Lilly, Hugo, and Rose, were getting ready to go out trick or treating in the neighborhood. James was a bit too old to go, he's 14. Al and Rose were 13, too old to go as well but Hugo and Lilly were only 11 so we figured why not, besides it means keeping the older three out of trouble on Halloween. It was just Harry and Hermione taking the kids this year. Ginny was at her Harpies party while Ron has to get caught up on his paper work in his office. He will be there all night.

"If we get done at a decent time we can go surprise Ron at work tonight and play a prank on him while he works." Hermione called out. She knew how to get the kids motivated. Harry on the other hand lacked that talent. Thankfully Ginny had it. In any case two minutes later Hugo and Lilly had made it down the stairs, James was on his way down, Al was at the top of the stairs, but Rose was nowhere to been seen at the moment. "Rose!" Hermione paused to see if she got a reply there was none. "Come on dear we are waiting on you."

They heard the top stair creak and looked to see Rose in an outfit that made her uncle turn beat red. It was a skin tight leather suit that revealed the stomach and enhanced the breast. It also had cat ears and a tail.

"Rose Molly Weasley that better not be your costume or you are spending the night will your grandmother Granger." Hermione said sternly.

"Come on Mom, everyone is wearing these." Rose whined.

"You don't see your brother or cousins wearing them do you?" Hermione gave Rose a look that could kill.

"They aren't everyone." Rose stated.

"Well I do not give a damn what 'everyone' is wearing. My daughter will not be wearing that thing out in public and she can either go change into a different costume or she can go to he grandmother Granger's house. Does she understand that?" Hermione told Rose.

"Yes mother." Rose rolled her eyes.

"So, are you going to be staying the night with your grandmother Granger?" Hermione asked.

"No mother," Rose sighed.

"Then you better march up those stairs and change into something better." Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Quickly now," Hermione pushed. Rose huffed up the stairs.

Five minutes later Rose was back down again this time is a princess dress which her mother approved of.

"Come on guys, let go get some candy." Harry ushered the kids out of the house.

The first few houses went smoothly. It wasn't until the third house that James started getting restless. It was a surprise that he had behaved so well for so long. Harry could see him thinking. He was going to prank somebody and he had a plan already forming in his head. It would probably be enacted on his youngest cousin or his sister. James was a banshee this Halloween. It looks pretty un-terrifying but what the rest didn't know is that under his current costume was a scarier version of what he had on. He had also been practicing sounding like a banshee and according to certain sources he did a pretty good imitation of it. Now all he had to do was slip away and hide somewhere where his sister and younger cousin would find him. He spied a house that had bushed, it would be perfect. The rest of the group walked up to the house and James stayed behind. He quickly stripped off his outer costume. He crouch low behind the bushes waiting for the first of the two to pass him. He heard footsteps and became silent. He saw Rose and Al pass him. He knew his targets would be next. He stood up and faced them, letting the sound on a banshee. Lilly let out a scream and huddled next to Harry. Hugo squealed. James started laughing hysterically.

"James Potter, get back into your nicer looking costume and apologize to your cousins and sister." Harry said blandly. Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I could have been at Hogsmeade today instead of this." She said.

"Why Rose," Lilly commented, "So you could go on a date with a certain boy in that outfit you were wearing earlier."

"Shut it" Rose snapped. Lilly had said that a little too loudly for Rose's comfort.

"What was he going to be dressed as?" Lilly asked softly.

"Who says he was going to be dressed." Rose retorted.

They had finally made it through the houses, thankfully with little incident. It was now time to go and bother Ron at the office.

"Let's give Ron a selection of out candy I am sure he would love that." Hermione said. They were back at Number Twelve and they poured the candy out onto the table. They picked the things they knew Ron would like.

They headed to the Ministry. They found Ron hunched over some files, hid brow wrinkles in concentration. He didn't notice them come it.

"James," Hermione whispered. "Throw a piece of candy at your uncle." James did just that. Ron look up surprised and he saw all of them standing there. He smiled and waved them over.

"Why are you guys here?" He asked.

"We though you could use some candy" Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks guys." He grinned. "How was trick or treating?" He asked. The kids started telling him in a way that made it seem much more exciting than it was. He laughed as they talked and soo after they all went back home.


	12. Quidditich

Quidditch

By: Spark

Ginny sat on the bench, watching her teammates get ready. She was nervous today. Today was her first game playing as a starter not on the reserves. It was the first game of the season. She was the first one ready on her team. The last two seasons Ginny played reserves. She only played when someone was sick or couldn't make until the last game of the season when Heather Peters got pregnant and couldn't play anymore. Ginny was nervous then too but once she got on the broom it didn't matter. She was the highest scorer that day and won the cup for her team. This season they put her on starter. This was the first time she was playing for herself not as someone's replacement.

"Listen up, ladies," Ginny's captain came in the room after talking to their couch. Ginny looked up at Gwenog Jones. "This is our first game of the season. We won the cup last year. Let's show them we can do it again. We had help from Ginny Weasley who is going to start for the first time this season." Everyone looked at Ginny and clapped. Ginny smiled at them. It was a nervous smile. "We are playing Kenmare Kestrels, they came in fourth last year. We can beat twice last year, we can do again. Are we ready girls?" Everyone yelled, letting Gwenog that they were ready. "Let's go than." Ginny followed everyone out of the changing rooms.

She stood with the starters as the reverse made their way to the Harpies, benches. Ginny could hear the crowd out there. She knew her family and her boyfriend was out there somewhere, waiting to cheer her on. She smiled as she thought of her boyfriend and the breakfast he had made for her. She was handed her broom after she put her chasers gloves on.

They called the seeker first, then the keeper, then the beaters. Everyone cheered when they heard Gwenog name. They called the first chaser and the second, then "Ginny Weasley!" Ginny walked out on the field to see all of the Harpies fan's screaming for her. It brought a smile on her face. They loved her. She tried to find her family but couldn't find them in the crowd. She got on her broom and flew around the stands, while cameras flashes went off. They wanted her picture. She flew to where her teammates were while Kenmare came out.

Everyone flew to their potion. The referee came out with the balls. He released the snitch and the bludgers. He blew his whistle and released the quaffle. Ginny forgot the world around her and watched the quaffle. She watched the Kenmare chaser get it. She went after him. She traded a look with one of her fellow chaser who went under the Kenmare chaser and bummed the quaffle from his arms. Ginny went and grab the quaffle. She turned around with her knees and raced to the goal. She saw a Kenmare beater in front of her. She threw the quaffle to her teammate before taking out the beater. She confused him and went to goal where she caught the quaffle and threw it in the middle hoops.

She heard the fans scream but she was watching the quaffle as it flew across the pitch. She went after it. She was almost hit with bludger as she tried to catch it mid-throw. It went like that for the next hour.

The Harpies were down a hundred and sixty points. They needed to catch the snitch and score ten points soon. Ginny saw the snitch and saw her sneaker saw it too. They trades a glance before the sneaker went after the snitch. Ginny saw that Kenmare had the quaffle and were heading for their keeper. She flew faster than she did in the whole game. Her teammates help her along the way. She the quaffle just as he was about to throw. She knew the beaters were going to be after her and flew around the bludgers they sent her. Her beaters kept hit them to the other chasers as she raced to the goal. In the corner of her eye she saw her sneaker battling with the other sneaker. Ginny had to get pass one more barrier and that was the keeper of Kenmare. He stood watching her as she got ready to shoot. Ginny felt the quaffle leave her fingers as it went straight into the right goal. The keeper thought she would go for the middle one or the left one. Than Ginny heard.

"Harpies win, Ginny Weasley made the winning shot as Kelly Yen caught the snitch." Ginny looked around at her teammates to see them flying around each other. Ginny went over to them. When the saw her, they slapped her on the back.

"Great game, Ginny." Kelly said. "That was a great shot."

Ginny laughed. "Great game to you Kelly. You caught the snitch." Gwenog came and put her arms around both of them.

"Thanks to you girls, we won our first game." She let them go and flew down to the changing rooms. Ginny and Kelly followed her.

There was a party there when they got there. Everyone was talking about the play that Ginny and Kelly did. It was a great start for Ginny. Ginny laughed and talked with them while they shower and changed.

When she left the changing room, there were reporters. "Ginny Weasley, how does it feel to win your first game of the season?"

"It feels great. We have a great team this year," Ginny looked over the crowd and saw her family and boyfriend standing there waiting for her. The reporters were about to ask her another question when she said, "Excuse me," Ginny pushed pass the reporters and the fans who were asking for autographs.

Ginny jump in the arms of her boyfriend, who kissed her on the lips. They both knew that was going to be on the front page of the Prophet. "That was a great game, Ginny."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny kissed her boyfriend before letting him go to talk to her family as they left the pitch.

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews we got. We really appreciate them. **


	13. Mirror of Erised

The Mirror of Erised

By: Spark

"Hugo Ronald Weasley," Hugo's name could be heard through the whole hall. Many people were looking at him as he ran away. They looked at him then at the person who was chasing him.

Ariana Wood.

Hugo had played a prank on her. All of her clothes looked too tight on her this morning when she walked in the Great Hall. It took her most of the day to know who did it. Once she realize it was Hugo, she had to find him. Hugo spent the day away from the common room. She had found him in the library with his sister. When he saw her looking for him in there he decide to run away. She saw him and ran after him.

"You should loosen up some. It was a joke," Hugo yelled after her. Hugo thought he saw smoke coming from her ears and nose. He needed to hide and hide fast or he was going to be dead.

He saw a door slightly open. He pushed his way and closed the door behind him. The room looked like it hasn't been used in ages. There were desks stacked in the corner, the floor had about an inch of dust on it, the windows haven't been clean in forever, and there was something in the front of the room that was covered with an old sheet.

Hugo being a Weasley and a Granger had to know what was under that. He didn't care if Ariana came in and saw him, he was too busy walking over to the thing. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it off.

It was a mirror.

The mirror was old like it has been years since it saw light. It was tall even taller than Hugo who was tall for his fifteen years. There were clawed feet. At the top of the mirror was craved and a saying on it. It said, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' Hugo thought it was some language of old.

He saw himself alone in the mirror at first then he step to the center. He saw himself and with his parents and Rose. He was holding a letter with his O.W.L's on it. They were hugging them and congratulating him. He smiled it was what he wanted to beat Rose at something so parents could notice him for once for something good not bad.

He stood there watching his family that he didn't hear the door open. "Hugo, I'm going to kill you." Hugo turned around to see Ariana there. Hugo smiled.

"No, you won't you love me too much." Ariana rolled her eyes. Hugo let out a chuckle before remembering the mirror. "Hey, what do see in the mirror?" Hugo asked. Ariana came and stood next to him.

"I see the two of us," She said to Hugo like this was stupid because this was a mirror.

Hugo moved and pulled Ariana in the center. "No, now what do you see."

Arianna looked in the mirror and saw herself in Hollyhead Harpies robes with the latest broom by her side. Behind her was a saying that said Harpies win the cup. "I see," then she told Hugo what she saw. "What did you see, Hugo?"

"I saw my family congratulating me on my O.W.L's results," Hugo smiled. "Do you think this shows the future?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I always what to play for the Harpies when I left here." Ariana said. "But I know this," She said after she saw Hugo's face fall when she said 'I didn't know.' "You could totally get that to happen. You are the smartest in our year." Hugo looked up and smiled.

He wrapped his arm around Ariana. "And you totally play for the Harpies." They headed for the door.

"Yeah, my father would just love that," She smiled. When they got to the door they both stopped and looked at the mirror, thinking it could happen to them. They left the room and closed the door for someone else to find their heart's desire.


	14. Nicholas Flamel

Nicholas Flamel

by

Ruby

Everyone thought she was slightly weird that she was going to buy this big old house and live in it all by herself. Lilly didn't think so. She loved old houses. She loved finding everything about the house. The only thing is she couldn't seem to find out who the last owners were. No one seemed to know. There were whispers though of them doing experiments late at night that made weird lights and sounds. That was what the muggle population said, obviously a wizard or a witch had lived here previously and she already knew that. When walked into the house for the first time she could feel that magic that permeated the walls. She liked the way the magic felt to her and she knew at once that she was going to buy this house. Who buys a house on a feeling everyone asked her but the feeling was more than just the magic feeling pleasant, she could feel that there was something powerful hidden here and she wanted to find it. That is why she bought the house and if everyone knew what she felt they wouldn't be questioning her.

She walked into the house _her _house with her luggage in hand. She wouldn't move everything in just yet. She wanted to walk around the house when it was empty to get a feel for it. She wanted to see if she could find what she was looking for. She went up to the master bedroom and set her things down. It was a large old house. It seemed as if it was constantly being added on to for there were many additions and many hidden rooms, well she hoped there were many hidden rooms. She decided to talk a look around the bedroom first to see if anything was there. There didn't seem to be. There was a bookshelf imbedded into the wall but there was no possible way she could move it. There could have been a hidden entrance there but now it was gone. She sighed.

She picked up one of her bags which was full of food since that was one of the things you couldn't make out of nothing. She decided to go put this away in the pantry while trying to decide which room she was going to look at next. She went straight down stairs through the kitchen and to the pantry. She flopped her bag down on the floor. She looked around the room to see when she should put certain thing when she saw it. One of the selves of the pantry was slightly off. She went over to it and pushed on it slightly. It moved inward. She pushed on it more and walked in. She knew she had been right in thinking that there were hidden rooms in this house.

The corridor was dark so she pulled out her wand and lit it. It was narrow and long and from what she could see from where she was standing further down there were other passageways that branched out from this one. She paused for a moment and then she starting walking the corridors length. When she passed a passage way she looked down it but didn't follow it. Her first goal was to figure out where this one went first. It took her a few minutes but she did reach the end.

The end was something to behold. The whispers about the experiments at night were true. The end was a lab. There were cauldrons and beakers. There was a black board with equations and potion directions on it. There seemed to be one main desk and that held a notebook on it. The notebook looked very old. She walked over to it and picked it up.

_Dear whoever owns this house now,_

_ This house once belonged to the only known maker of the sorcerer's stone (me), so if you guess my name it would be Nicholas Flamel. I am writing this in my final days before it is time for me and my wife to die. In this notebook are instructions. These instructions will make you the second known maker of the sorcerer's stone. _


	15. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

By

Ruby

"Fuck!" Charlie swore as he dogged the bite from the baby Ridgeback. This was a vicious little dragon. Leave it to Hagrid to find a rather vicious dragon. What was its name again? Ah, Norbert. So Hagrid thought to was a guy. Well we will have to see about that. Male dragons were generally calmer than this. It seemed more like a girl than a guy judging by how mean it was. Charlie this time had to dodge some flames from it. Yeah it was a girl. "Hello Norberta," Charlie smiled. It would be funny to tell Hagrid that he baby Norbert is actually a girl.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay on these two chapters. I hope you enjoy them.**


	16. The Forbidden Forest

James was going through his trunk to find his map that his father gave him last year. He turned to his cousins, Fred and Louis. "I think it's time we took the first years to the forbidden forest." Louis looked up from his charm homework and Fred looked up from the new product his father sent him. They both smiled.

The first years that were talking about were Lily and Hugo their cousins and sister. It was something they did in their first year that the older cousin didn't know about. The next year they took Al and Rose, the year after that they took Lucy and Roxanne. Now it was Lily and Hugo's turn.

"Yes it is," Louis said. He looked out the window that was by his bed. It was the perfect night for it. "And it's the perfect night for it."

"Let's go get everyone," Fred said. He knew his sister would love to go.

The boys grabbed a jacket before leaving their room. They went down to common room to see who was there. They saw Rose, Roxanne, Lucy, and Lily sitting at one table, trying to do homework but they were talking. Al and Hugo were playing wizard chess. They didn't see the older girls anywhere. They went over to the boys first.

"Al, Hugo," James got their attention. From what James could see from the broad, his brother was losing so Al would love to go. "You want to go to the forest."

Al looked at the game and jumped up. "Yeah," He ran to his dorm to get a jacket.

Hugo eyes widen. "Really," He heard all the stories of the forest. The older boys nodded. "Awesome," He also ran to get his jacket.

The older went to the girls, who looked up at them. Rose threw them a look like they were bothering them. "What's up, Fred?" Roxanne asked her brother.

"You want to go to the forest. Al and Hugo are coming." Fred told his sister.

"Yeah," Roxanne said. Lucy and Lily nodded. They got up to get their jackets. Rose sat there, shaking her head that the boys.

"What you don't want to go, Rose?" James smiled.

"I don't know. I have a lot of homework to do." Rose looked at her pile of work before looking back at James. "And what if we get caught."

"That part of the fun and it doesn't look like you were doing much work. You went the last two years."

"Yeah and both times we got caught." Rose told them.

"So. Come on, you know you want to." There was a challenging look in James eyes.

"Fine," Rose got up and went to get her jacket.

Soon they were gather in the common room. James pulled out the map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The lines of Hogwarts appeared. He made sure that no one was coming before he sent everyone out.

James led them through the castle. He saw two dots that were label Dominique and Molly Weasley. He knew they wouldn't get in trouble so he waited for them to see him. They saw him. "James," Then they saw the rest of their cousins. "What are you guys doing?" Molly addressed them.

"We're taking Lilly and Hugo to the forest." Fred said. The older girls smiled.

"Don't get caught," They walked past them going back to the Gryffindor common room.

The rest of them started for the great doors. They got out of the school okay. The trouble came when they had to run through the grounds where anyone could see them. They decide to go in groups of three. James went with Lily and Hugo. Fred, Roxanne, and Lucy went together, and Louis, Al, and Rose went last. They regroup behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Everyone zipped up their jackets to take the chill off them.

"Let's go," James went first while Fred brought up the rear. Everyone but Lily and Hugo brought out their wands and lit them so there were lights. Lily and Hugo watched the older kids walk like it was no big deal. Lily grabbed Hugo's hand. The older ones were talking about what happen to them last time they were here.

"Hugo, I'm scared." Lily whispered. Hugo nodded agreeing with her. He didn't want to say anything that the older boys would hear.

"I wonder if we will see the car again," They heard Lucy say to Rose.

"I know. I keep meaning to bring a camera to show Granddad what happen to his car." Lucy laughed.

Lily and Hugo traded a look. "They don't mean the car that our dads used to get here in their second year." Hugo whispered.

"I think so," Lily whispered back.

"Maybe we'll see a giant spider," Louis said from somewhere in the middle.

"There are spiders in here," Hugo said nervously. Fred patted him on the back and laughed.

"Yep." Fred went up to James and Louis. No one say the look of fear on Hugo's face. He was scared of spiders just like his father.

They walked a little while, with Hugo looking every which way to see if there were spiders. Hugo screamed and everyone looked at them. "Hugo, what was that all about?" His sister said. Hugo didn't answer, he just pointed to the giant spider that was coming their way.

"Awesome," Everyone expect Hugo walked up to it. They were ready to pet. Hugo backed away as far as he could to get away from it and saw more spiders coming.

"Hey guys," Hugo called out. "I think it's time to leave."

"No," James had reached out and the next thing Hugo knows is his sister and cousins were wrapped up in web and being carried off. Hugo didn't know what to do. He had to get them back before anything happen to them. He sighed and looked up. When Hugo looked around and saw that he was about to wrapped up. He took out his wand and tried to think of the spell the other did when they came in. All he thought about was light…

And that was came from headlights of a turquoise Ford Anglia. The spiders disappeared. The car stopped in front of Hugo and opened the door. Hugo jumped in, he thought this was a better options of getting in a car that was run by magic or getting wrapped in web. "I need to find my sister and cousins." He told the car.

Like the car was listening, it started to drive where the spiders took the other kids. Hugo was nervous, he didn't know what to do when he got there to save his family. They came to the nest pretty quickly. His family was in the center and the spiders looked like they were ready to eat them.

"Drive towards the center," Hugo whispered to the car so that the spiders wouldn't hear him. The car drove to the center moving the spiders out of the way. Hugo opened the door and tried to pull the webbed person in the car. It wasn't working and the car couldn't hold the spiders back for long. Hugo reached in his pocket and found the pocket knife that his granddad Granger give him for his birthday.

He started to cut the web and found that he had his cousin, Louis. "Louis," Hugo called his name. Louis opened his eyes. He looked at his cousin.

"What happen?" He asked.

"I'll explain later. Help me get the rest of them in the car. Louis nodded and got out of his web before helping Hugo put everyone in the car. "Drive away," Hugo told the car.

The car drove as fast as it could. It brought them back where they were before they were taken away. Louis and Hugo jumped out, they pulled everyone out before the car drove away. Hugo started cutting everyone out of them web.

When everyone was free, they started talking about what happen. Lily was getting the web out of her hair when she saw that they were surrounded by centaurs. Lily reached for the first sleeve she could to show them what she saw. The sleeve was attached to Roxanne. She was going to yell at Lily when she saw what her cousin saw.

"Guys, I think it's time to leave." She yelled over everyone.

"Why?" James said.

"Because of me," A centaur said. James turned his head to the centaur. Everyone saw the anger on James' face and knew something was going to happen.

"You can't make us leave. You don't rule the forest." James yelled at him. Rose who was next to him.

"James, I wouldn't tell him that. Centaurs think this is their territory." Rose whisper in his ear.

An arrow flew over James' head. "Listen to what the filly has to say."

"And if I don't," James' anger was getting the better of him. The centaur answer was an arrow in James shoulder. James saw the blood coming through his jacket and got white. Louis and Fred grabbed him under the arms and started for the edge of the forest.

Rose smiled at the centaur. "I think it's time we left." The centaur nodded and rode off. Rose and the other kids followed James, Louis, and Fred.

They were waiting for them at the edge of the forest. "We need to get him to the hospital wing." Louis said. Everyone nodded. They headed for the hospital.

They got James in the hospital wing. The nurse shook her head at him. When everything was okay, McGonagall came to see them. She gathered everyone but James outside the hospital wing doors.

"For the next four Saturday you will be serving detention." The kids nodded and McGonagall walked away. They decide to go back to their common room.

"Next time I'm not going," Rose said.


End file.
